Mending Wounds, Hear My Lies
by Anonymonimus
Summary: Movie!verse. After being left on Carrock by the Eagles, Bilbo must tend Thorin's wounds while the others gather food and firewood. Slash! Thilbo Bagginshield. REQUESTED


**iRequested by The Alien Queen**

**I'd just like to note that I take requests xP**

**And I hope that this satisfies somewhat of your expectations xD None of this has necessarily been premeditated (especially around the end) but I reread it to make sure it made sense with everything else and luckily enough, it did so yay :D**

**This contains Thilbo Bagginshield fluff and stuff so if you no likey, then no readey for you, friend xP**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

After the Eagles had flown in and saved Gandalf, Bilbo and the Dwarves, the former suggested that it would be best for the company to rest atop the plateau they had been placed on. He had quickly told them that the erected stone was called Carrock and was the beginning of a path they would follow to their next stop. "We will be meeting an acquaintance of mine. Gandalf explained, "His name is Beorne and he will help you greatly with your journey through Mirkwood."

"Your?" Thorin repeated as he limped towards the wizard using Bilbo as a crutch. "Do you not mean ours?"

"I'm a busy man, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf reasoned, "I have other things to deal with that I have delayed for far too long. I will accompany you to Beorne's house, meet with him and if all goes well, I will be on my way." The dwarves immediately began to express their lament and disaccord with the grey wizard's choice for he had saved them repeatedly. "Hush, hush." Gandalf growled in response, "This is not yet the time to whine about your needs and attempt to persuade me to stay by your sides. Now your King is wounded and needs to eat and rest which is something we will have to scout for through the forest for we have lost all of our things." The dwarves immediately stopped, remembering that encounter Thorin had had with the pale Orc and began to follow the wise Wizard now leading them in their King's stead. The sun was setting and they would have to make the most of it what with little time they had.

Bilbo, for a moment, looked at Thorin and then Gandalf with a confused look on his face as he wondered whether he was also meant to follow the group or stay behind and care for Thorin. Thankfully, the answer was soon given. "You, Mr Baggins," Gandalf announced walking down the stone steps of Carrock, "Will be staying with Thorin Oakenshield and tending to his every need in any way you can. Understood?"

"Y-yes!" Bilbo stuttered with a nod.

The two remaining on Carrock watched as the twelve other dwarves followed Gandalf down the steps, questioning the wizard about their making to which the latter answered cheerfully. And once the last dwarf head disappeared from sight and all that could be heard were their voices, Bilbo realised that he never had much experienced in caring for a harsher wound than scrapped knees. He visibly became flustered as he tried to think of what to do first and how to go about the rest. Things might have been easier if they still had their stuff for, with the proper medical supplies, Bilbo would have been able to improvise wounds well enough to sustain Thorin.

"Halfling." The Dwarf-King said rather annoyed of the Hobbit's cluelessness, regardless the fact that he had shown guts just a few moments ago. "I wish to sit. Standing is exhausting and you're not necessarily the most comfortable thing to lean on."

Bilbo couldn't help but feel a little vexed however he still complied. He lead Thorin to the side of Carrock where some of the stone stood elevated and could be used to sit on or lean on. He had thought the Dwarf-King would sit on the stone seat but instead, Thorin lowered himself to lean against it and sighed painfully once he was seated comfortably. Then there was a moment where Bilbo just stared at him, expecting an order of what to do next which never came. Instead, Thorin said: "What are you doing?"

In return, Bilbo jolted and looked around the plateau flustered and embarrassed by being so useless in the situation. "I…uh, sorry, I was expecting you to tell me what to do next…" he replied sheepishly.

The dwarf rolled his eyes and smirked ever so lightly at the expected answer. "For some reason, I thought you would know what to do." Thorin paused and Bilbo immediately feared that the former would call him useless.

Desperately not wanting to be labelled as such again, and so recently after proving himself to the company at that, Bilbo forced himself to take action before the insult could pass Thorin's lips. "U-um, then let me take off your coat!" Bilbo said slapping his hand on his own chest as if he needed to add emphasis on himself. Thorin raised an eyebrow but merely nodded instead of saying anything. Receiving approbation, Bilbo slowly got to his knees and leaned over the Dwarf-King in order to remove the heavy piece of fur that would serve its owner better as a pillow. It was then that the Hobbit became increasingly self-aware of the small space that separated Thorin and he and how it must have been bothering the Dwarf-King. But in the end, that conclusion was only pulled from Bilbo's flustered mind because of his feelings for Thorin and how he feared they would be revealed at any given moment. Nonetheless, he decided that it would be best to hurry the task as to be less of a bother for it was sure that Thorin would not like the close contact between them. However, doing so, Bilbo caused the wounded to move his arm in an awkward way thus hurting him.

"Careful." Thorin hissed in pain.

"A-ah! Sorry!" Bilbo immediately apologized and hastily began to fold the fur.

There was a moment of silence before either of them spoke again. "You seem jumpy, Halfling." Thorin noted, "There is no danger around anymore, you may relax."

Bilbo bit his lip and nodded, "Can you lean forward?" he asked continuing with his caretaking tasks, "You'll be more comfortable leaning against the fur." Thorin did as he bade to and the Hobbit placed the fur. Thorin sighed comfortably in approval of Bilbo's decision which gave the latter a little more courage. Then, there was more silence as the Hobbit decided what it was he should do next and just as the Dwarf-King was about to open his mouth, he quickly spoke. "Your shirt!" He exclaimed.

"My shirt?" Thorin repeated. He looked at the piece of clothing that covered his chest, it was stained with blood and beaten regardless that it had been hidden with his thick fur coat.

"Y-yes!" Bilbo stuttered as he tried to reason why his shirt should be the next course of action. "I…I should have a look at your wounds…"

"Right." Thorin agreed and waited for Bilbo to help him. But the Hobbit was too absorbed in lamenting the decision he had made to comply with Thorin's expectations before he worded them. "You will need to help me, Halfling."

"O-oh! Right! Sorry! I'm sorry!" Bilbo jolted, bowing his head. He earned an odd look from the Dwarf-King but immediately pretended not to notice and reached over to begin removing the blood stained clothing. However, not long after he began raising the fabric, he had caused Thorin to move him arm in an uncomfortable position again thus causing new pain. "Sorry!" He pleaded immediately.

"You do not need to apologize constantly." Thorin reproached. "And merely leaning over will not do, you will need to straddle me and help me take my shirt off properly."

"S-straddle?" Bilbo repeated, his cheeks darkening dramatically.

"Yes. As you would a pony." Thorin clarified. "If you do not, you will only cause me more pain."

And so, feeling shy, embarrassed and flustered, the Hobbit crawled over Thorin and straddled him just as he was ordered to. His heart was pounding in his chest and Bilbo wanted nothing more to just get everything done with so he could return at a proper distance away from the dwarf royalty. But Bilbo knew he could not try to rush things or else he would cause the Dwarf-King pain and the label 'useless' would returned accompanied with 'clumsy'.

Slowly he raised Thorin's shirt, extremely careful not to cause the other to move in an awkward or painful way. He had been distracted by the other's muscular chest tattered with wounds and painted with blood for a scarce moment before resuming his task. "Now raise your arm slowly…" Bilbo said once he raised the bottom of the shirt as high as he could. Thorin did as he was told, grunting in pain all the while. "Now lower it slowly…" Bilbo continued and, still grunting, Thorin obeyed finally freeing an arm. The rest was child's play, the Hobbit stretched the shirt over Thorin's head and slipped it off the other arm thus leaving the man half-nude - something joyous for the little Hobbit.

Bilbo casted the bloodied shirt aside and began scanning Thorin's wounds, too preoccupied by how painful they seemed to recall how uncomfortably close he was to the dwarf (or at least be bothered by it). His hands brushed over the Dwarf-King's chest, tickling a nasty bruise which consequently caused pain. "I'm so—"

"Stop with the apologies." Thorin interrupted abruptly. "It is not as though you are purposely trying to hurt me with your clumsiness."

Bilbo's heart sank; he had been labelled clumsy.

"I'm sorry…" Bilbo mumbled brokenly. Then he realised what he had said and became much more flustered, "I—" he stopped himself and Thorin snickered; the King was amused and puzzled by the Hobbit's behaviour.

"Good." The Dwarf-King approved before returning to the business at hand. "What next, master burglar?" he said in a teasing tone.

"I need to care for your wounds…" Bilbo responded immediately, that bit was obvious. "But I can't do much without water to clean them or bands to stop the blood flow…but at least it's nothing too serious…I think…"

"You think?" Thorin repeated.

"W-well I'm not the most _apt_ in healing serious injuries…" Bilbo admitted.

"I knew I should have asked someone else to stay…" Thorin sighed beneath his breath, but Bilbo still heard. His head dropped and his lips began to quiver but he stilled his emotions soon enough and just sat on Thorin quietly. The Dwarf-King obviously noticed that the Hobbit was troubled what with his lack of doing anything and felt pushed to inquiry. "Is something the matter, Halfling?"

"I have half a mind to tell you what the matter is!" Bilbo retorted sharply to his own surprise. It must have been his Tookish side. However, the Baggins side took over and Bilbo calmed immediately, hanging his head even lower than before. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little frustrated." He admitted.

Thorin, who was about to ask further questions, held his tongue for he remembered the harsh treatment he had been giving the Hobbit ever since their first meeting in the Hill. However, being the good leader he was and indebt to Bilbo for saving his life, the Dwarf-King felt obliged to provide some form of comfort. He patted the Hobbit's head affectionately yet awkwardly and said: "There, there…being a trained adventurer comes with experience. You will learn your place soon enough and provide further use when the time comes…"

Shocked by the kind words, Bilbo blushed lightly and stared at Thorin who was now looking away awkwardly. "Why are you being…nice?" Bilbo asked. Of course, the question wasn't meant to offend in any way (Bilbo was actually quite happy and flattered by the kind words), it had just been odd for the Hobbit to see a constrat between emotions so quickly with Thorin (mainly because it never happened before).

"One should not question words of comfort." Thorin retorted immediately, he didn't want to explain himself nor dwell on his words furthermore. "Now you will resume caring for me, Halfling. Find a piece of cloth and dab the fresh blood away before it has a chance to dry and make my bathing an even bigger pain."

With a jolt followed by a sharp nod, Bilbo did as he was told and began to look around for a cloth or anything mildly clean to dab at the blood. Obviously, there was nothing at reach to fulfill the given task unless Bilbo decided to tear off a piece of his torn clothes. He hesitated to do so at first but since mud and the ripped buttons already ruined his clothes, he decided no permanent damage would be done for it had already happened. Thus he ripped off his entire sleeve (that part was an accident, he really only wanted a cuff) and began to dab at the blood just as he was instructed to do. Thorin, in return, quietly watched him do so, wincing here and there when the cloth grazed over sensitive, broken skin. And in the process of observing, the Dwarf-King couldn't help but notice how gentle and feminine the Hobbit's touch was.

"It's as if a woman was tending to my wounds." Thorin concluded aloud. It had honestly been an accident to utter such thoughts but he hadn't really regretted it since he didn't really care much for hurting Bilbo's ego (well, maybe a little but he would never admit to that).

"What?" Bilbo responded surprised and vexed. "Why would you say that?"

"It was a thought that escaped my mind." Thorin explained.

"It still is vexing." Bilbo frowned stopping his movement, "Here I am trying to tend to your wounds and you go ahead and insult me. Now, Thorin Oakenshield, I may have been a burden during a few life or death situations – I reckon that – but I have saved you and your company's lives as well! Perhaps my occasional uselessness has been irritating to you but I find no reason for you to show disrespect to me in such a manner – nor in any other manner, mind you. I have been nothing but a good host and respectable hobbit since the moment we've met and I'm getting rather exasperated by your rude ways. I never asked to be part of this perilous adventure – if anything I was forced into it – but now that I am, I request the same level of civility you exercise towards the other dwarves and Gandalf." Bilbo breathed a little hard at the end of his soliloquy but soon held his breath when he realised what he had just done. Of course, everything he had said was something he wanted to yell at Thorin for the longest time but refrained from doing so mostly because the man's presence was overwhelming and occasionally frightening. Now that he had dared to speak his mind, he couldn't even begin to think what kind of punishment Thorin would put him through for exploding in such a way even if his reasons were justified. "S-sorry. I'm sorry." Bilbo hurriedly apologized, "I really am, I didn't mean—" though he didn't have time to finish his sentence before Thorin had pinned him down against the stone.

There was barely any space separating the two, Thorin's face was so close to Bilbo's, it had the Hobbit grow nervous in a moment's notice and had his heart skip a beat. "How many times have I told you to stop apologizing?" Thorin asked almost rhetorically. There was a moment of silence and eventually the Dwarf-King backed away but still kept the Hobbit pinned to the ground, regardless the physical pain it brought him. "You need to learn to trust your guts a little more." Thorin told him, "The more you speak your mind and affirm yourself, the better an adventurer and a warrior you become. This will be very useful for when we confront Smaug for you will need to share your wits and wisdom with the rest of us if we can ever hope to defeat that blasted dragon. As for the way I've been treating you of late, it was to help you build in character not crush your spirit with misery. But I do admit that I've not been very pleased with you ever since you tried to abandon us just before the Goblins attacked. It demonstrated how little resistance and competence you had and honestly had me believe I had made the wrong choice in signing your paper. Of course, even if you did save my life – for which I am deeply thankful – you did try to abandon us thus I must admit that I might have been trying to hurt you a little after our escape. For that… I apologize."

Bilbo's eyes widened almost to the point of popping out of his head. Had Thorin _actually apologized_? The Dwarf-King generally seemed too proud for that and it was something Bilbo had never expected but now that it happened, it created little butterflies in his stomach and provoked a blush. "You don't need to apologize…" Bilbo said immediately abandoning his confident Tookish side for his dull Baggins side. "I understand how infuriating I can be because I have no experience and this is such an impor—" but Bilbo was interrupted by a finger pressed upon his lips meant as a gesture of silence. Though the action was harmless and pure, it still caused the Hobbit to blush.

Thorin returned to his original position with a painful groan, pulling the Hobbit with him and setting him on his lap just as before. He wouldn't admit to it (or at least, not right away) but he enjoyed the Hobbit's presence and especially when there was little proximity. Actually, that might have been why he was harsh with the Halfling from time to time, it created, for the Dwarf-King, an excuse to approach him and still appear as a powerful, confident leader (but, of course, he wouldn't admit to that right away). "Now tend to my wounds, Halfling. The already faint blood flow is ceasing and, as I've said before, I wish for there to be as little dry blood as possible."

Bilbo nodded and obeyed with a slight smile. He had thought it rather bizarre how, for a moment, Thorin appeared to be severe leader who absolutely hated him with a passion and then, during the next moment, appeared to be a kind hearted man preoccupied by Bilbo's problems and wellbeing. Though Bilbo reckoned that those things always preoccupied the Dwarf-King because they would all be useful in killing the dragon and if one of the members of the company were unstable at the time, it could be fatal to them all. Thus, Bilbo continued dabbing at the blood causing the wounded to wince time and again, immediately apologizing afterwards then being schooled by the latter for lack of backbone until Gandalf returned with the twelve dwarves that had followed him.

Most of them carried branches whereas some of them had managed to catch hares and fish and also refilled the remaining water pouches. A pouch was instantly given to Bilbo to provide a better cleaning of the wounds but the little Hobbit, completely aware that there was someone more competent than he in the domain, felt inclined to ask why Thorin simply did not just ask for another's aid.

"You have girly hands," the Dwarf-King answered, "And a clumsy yet soft touch." There was that dreaded label again. "However the other dwarves are rather rough and feign delicacy. It is much more agreeable to have you touch me."

And Bilbo blushed continuing his job but feeling proud that, even if he wasn't the best for the job, he was the who was accommodated to Thorin's needs the best. Though the whole time he noticed how Fili and Kili would glance towards them repeatedly and giggled but ignored them on Thorin's word. "They're just rascals." He had told him, though the Hobbit noticed a strange redness on the Dwarf-King's cheeks, something he assumed was caused by the few wounds paving the King's chest. Thus he gave Thorin water to hydrate himself with and continued what he was doing as softly as possible as to not make the redness worse then it was.

Afterwards, when his job was complete and Thorin had requested some rest after he was given food, Bilbo went to the campfire where he too received food – even if it was an unfortunately small quantity. Then, as if summoned by the Hobbit himself, Fili and Kili appeared out of nowhere and sat on either side of Bilbo, a little too close for comfort.

"So how's our uncle faring, Master Hobbit?" Kili began with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, how _is_ he faring?" Fili chimed.

"Umm…he's fine." Bilbo responded carefully, "His wounds don't seem to be that bad. He just needs to eat and rest now…I think…"

"He wasn't too much trouble, was he?" Fili asked.

"Yes, uncle can be rather troublesome." Kili agreed.

At this point Bilbo felt like there was something he needed to know that the young dwarves wanted to tell him, but felt it would be more fun to just tease at his poor mind. Still, willing to show resistance, Bilbo continued to play their game.

"He was a bit of a child, yes, but he was easier to handle soon enough." Bilbo admitted thinking about the 'girly hands' comment that still rattled him.

"Oh? A child?" Kili repeated.

"What sort of childish things has uncle done?" Fili asked.

At that moment, if Bilbo had to compare them to anything, it would be a pair of sneaky foxes. "He said I had girly hands…" Bilbo muttered not too sure why he admitted to the vexing comment. He stared at his hands for a short moment truly wondering if Thorin had spoken the truth or had just been mean. "Even if he said he liked them because they were soft, it's still infuriating."

Then Fili and Kili both laughed and patted Bilbo's back and head. "Oh you are so ignorant when it comes to Dwarves, Master Hobbit." They said simultaneously. And then they moved in closer, their breaths tickling Bilbo's ears which caused him to shiver. "Let us tell you a little secret about _Dwarven Courting_." Kili whispered, eyeing Thorin from their location. The man was staring at the Lonely Mountain thus Kili was sure they could get away with lying to Bilbo and making him queer enough for a wonderful bit of entertainment. He nodded to Fili who continued where the former had left off.

"At first, we start with teasing." Fili elaborated, "We give a harsh sort of treatment to the one who's caught our eye. Like name calling or _labelling_."

Bilbo jolted at the last word thus causing the brothers' smirks to increase tenfold. "Has uncle labelled you something, Master Hobbit?" Kili asked, trying to hold in his laugh.

"…well, he has…" Bilbo admitted shyly. "He said I was clumsy…"

"Oh!" Kili laughed, "That is the _label_ that settles the beginning of Dwarven Courting!"

"Yes, yes it is." Fili agreed, though everything they were saying was nothing but a lie to tease poor Bilbo. "Oh just imagine if uncle ever went on with the _next step_!"

"Oh it would be quite a show, wouldn't it Fili?" Kili agreed.

"What? What is it?" Bilbo asked quickly, he was almost afraid to hear the answer but now that he was being told Thorin had a thing for him, he felt the need to know everything he should expect. As for how he felt on the matter, he wasn't too sure but he did start to feel uncomfortable with the way he had tended to the Dwarf-King's wounds earlier. Then again, there was also a certain level of happiness and hope for Bilbo now knew that his feelings could be returned. "What's the next step?"

"Well, when a dwarf and his loved one are together alone," Kili began, "He suddenly acts very differently. Like a kind hearted person although he was harsh just a few moments ago."

"But that's not the end of it." Fili chimed in, "the dwarf also starts to act rather…sexual. At first it's something barely noticeable, but then it speeds up and soon enough and... well, you know." And both brothers giggled.

At that point Bilbo's ears were crimson along with the rest of his face. He remembered how Thorin had told him to straddle him to take off his shirt and tend to his wounds. Then he had also pinned him down against Carrock with only a few inches separating their two faces. "Oh dear…" Bilbo muttered, but not quietly enough for the two dwarves not to hear.

"What?" They both asked, "Has something happened?"

And unable to answer, Bilbo nodded biting his lip. "Well you better watch yourself, Master Hobbit." Kili said concluding their mind teasing. "Uncle may try to _conclude_ his wooing soon, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, we've heard that he was rather pushy when he approached the end of Courting." Fili chimed unhelpfully.

"What are you two doing?" Gandalf asked, walking towards them. "Spewing poison into your burglar's ears, have you? Be gone." And the two left with a giggle while Gandalf took a seat next to the flustered Hobbit.

"So what they were telling me was a lie?" Bilbo asked, he was beginning to calm down. There was also an amount of disapointment but that he brushed off quickly. It was bizarre to have feelings for another man and though Bilbo couldn't help it, he understood how low the chances were for his love to return.

"That depends on what they have said." Gandalf noted.

"They said that Thorin has been Courting me." Bilbo specified.

"Have they?" Gandalf wondered aloud. He stared at the Hobbit inquisitively before speaking again. "I fear that that is no lie, Mr Baggins. They spoke the truth. Pardon me for misleading you." He lied. There Bilbo sat, face buried in his hands hidding a smile, wondering how it was ever possible for a Dwarf-King to find any interest in a Hobbit.

"Foolish Hobbit." Thorin muttered from where he sat while he rolled his eyes. Unlike what the others had thought, he had been listening to the entire conversation and couldn't help but think how immature they were all being. Though Thorin had to admit it would be rather funny to see the little Hobbit's reaction to the lies and the new attitude he would borrow from then on.

Poor little Bilbo Baggins.

* * *

**Troll Gandalf is a troll xPss**


End file.
